


No Idea

by AleexCarrera



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Declaración, Drabble, Eugene vulnerable, M/M, Oneshot, Zach tiene un secreto, oneshot zagene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Eugene no tenía idea de lo dificil que sería el ser feliz al lado de la única persona a la que le había entregado su corazón, a la única persona que no era consciente de que lo amaría y lo cuidaría...O tal vez, solo tal vez, Zach si tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y no era capaz de lastimar el corazón desprotegido de su amigo...





	No Idea

— Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, y no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo… — trató de hablar Eugene mientras observaba cómo Zach se sentaba delante de él en el sofá de su apartamento.

 

_Todo había empezado tiempo atrás, en la época donde el coreano creía fielmente que permanecer dentro de su caparazón lo protegería de todo, pero no fue así. Zach era el chico que más molestia le causaba a Eugene de los Try Guys debido a sus personalidades completamente diferentes. Le molestaba que fuera tan tierno, tan vulnerable, tan confiado de todo y de todos, y sabía que en algún momento todo eso iba a causar que el neoyorkino se llevara una gran decepción de la vida._

 

— Eres súper irritante, de verdad lo eres, y aun no comprendo que es lo que me ha hecho pensar en esta locura pero… de verdad creo que te amo y creo que quiero estar contigo — seguía hablando Eugene.

 

_Y de repente sucedió, Zach comenzó a ser físicamente afectivo con Eugene y este último no lo rechazó. No era porque no quisiera lastimarlo, al contrario, por protegerse el coreano era capaz de herir, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no lo hiciera con el judío… con él no._

_Y se dejó llevar, como el agua corriendo rio abajo, fluyendo con cada curva y con cada roca que se encontrara en el camino. Le permitió los abrazos, le permitió los gestos de cariño, le permitió entrar a su vida… y de repente le permitió entrar también a su corazón._

_Zach era un gran amigo, era sincero cuando lo esperabas, pero también te permitía escuchar lo que tú querías escuchar; era atento, pero conocía los límites del afecto de Eugene; era extrovertido cuando salía de fiesta con los chicos, pero era tímido cuando se quedaba solo con el coreano._

_Hablaban, y hablaban demasiado. Juntos cenaban y veían películas, conversaban sobre su vida, sobre el trabajo, sobre su amistad, sobre el amor  y, de repente sin darse cuenta, los dos podían recitar la vida del otro como si fuera un libro._

 

— Pero tengo miedo… sabes que siempre lo he tenido, y sé que a ti no te van los chicos pero… realmente creo que yo puedo ser una excepción… — la confesión del coreano era intensa, sin embargo, el rostro de Zach permaneció neutro, como si fuera algo que él ya lo esperaba.

 

_Los chicos se dieron cuenta del cambio ya que no eran tontos. Ned veía la sonrisa de Eugene más seguido, y el día en que se dio cuenta de cómo el coreano miraba a Zach fue el momento donde supo la verdad, aquellas barreras habían sido derribadas por un pequeño chico judío del cual Eugene sentía algo, pues era la misma mirada con la que Ned miraba todos los días a su esposa._

_Keith tardó un poco más en ver lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio con claridad las dulces y extrañas intenciones de Eugene, le advirtió a su mejor amigo lo que ocurría. Habló con Zach, y le explicó todo lo que había logrado descongelar en el corazón del coreano… y Zach no lo pudo tolerar._

 

— Eugene… no puedo dejar que sigas… — interrumpió Zach.

— No, por favor escúchame… sé que es difícil de entender pero es cierto… hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que te has vuelto algo vital en mi vida y en mi corazón y… — el joven Lee Yang seguía hablando, quería liberar todo lo que había guardado dentro de su alma, pero el judío insistió en interrumpirlo.

— Eugene, tengo novia… — y de repente todo se volvió oscuro, todo dejó de ser felicidad, y su corazón poco a poco apagó esa tenue luz que comenzaba a alumbrar su vida. — No te lo había dicho porque seguíamos saliendo pero… tengo novia… perdóname, yo no quería que pasara esto… —.

— ¿Pasar qué? No pasa nada… solo estoy jugando… — dijo el primer muro al levantarse en su alma. — Creí que era obvio que estaba jugando, pero te lo tomaste muy en serio… — ese había sido el segundo muro al levantarse en su corazón.

— Eugene, por favor… — suplicó Zach al ver como su amigo palidecía ante sus palabras, pues no tenía idea de cuánto iban a impactar sus palabras.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me siento muy cansado, creo que debería irme a casa… — anunció el coreano al levantarse de su asiento, tomando las llaves de su auto del pequeño mueble que tenía Zach cerca de la entrada de su apartamento.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? Eugene yo… no quiero que cambie nuestra relación, eres un gran amigo y no quiero perderte… — y ese había sido la navaja que había matado cualquier parte viva de una ilusión con Zach.

— ¿Qué puede cambiar? Si solo somos eso, amigos… — hizo una pausa, tomando el suficiente coraje para no llorar. — Nos vemos en el trabajo… — Eugene no esperó una respuesta, abrió la puerta y salió directamente hacía su auto, emprendiendo camino a cualquier destino, siendo consciente que al siguiente día tenía que seguir sobreviviendo con la idea de que no sería feliz al lado de la única persona a la que le había entregado su corazón, a la única persona que no era consciente de que lo amaría y lo cuidaría, aun sabiendo que Zach no tendría idea de que estaría haciendo todo eso por él…

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, espero les guste y perdón si es muy triste, pero ahora mismo es lo que siento con este ship :'v


End file.
